And Then There Were Fewer Than Family Guy Predicted
And Then There Were Fewer Than Family Guy Predicted is a Devon and Trenton episode from season 4. In this episode, a party at Adam West's mansion turns into a murder mystery. Plot Devon receives an invitation to a dinner party in his honor, hosted by an unknown guest. The Ketrzyn family arrive at a stately mansion, surrounded by an ocean of rocky waters. After arriving, several other guests arrive, announcing that the dinner is supposedly in their honor as well. Pondering why they were all invited to the mansion, the group decides to enter the estate, and are lead by the mansion's maid, Deborah, to the dining room. As they begin conversing with each other, their host is revealed to be Adam West along with his girlfriend, Lois. West states that he has become a born again Christian, and has invited them to the party to make amends for all of his wrongdoing. After West leaves the room, Sorrento's new girlfriend, Meghan, is suddenly shot. Immediately suspecting it was West who shot her, the group leaves the residence, but are suddenly stopped when a tree collapses their only exit across a bridge. Left with no way out, the guests return to the mansion, and attempt to call for help. Realizing that there is no reception, and the only landline phone has been cut dead, West suddenly emerges amidst accusations from the guests of murder. Deciding to take him to the scene of the crime, the body has mysteriously disappeared. The lights briefly go out and back on revealing Woods has been stabbed. Suspecting one of the guests is the killer, they begin to search for the murderer, and stumble upon a gun timed to shoot Woods, which accidentally shot Stephanie instead. Discussing who could have killed Woods, each of the guests are pointed out as having a personal motive to commit the act, and begin fighting. During the scuffle, they stumble upon a secret entrance to a dimly lit study, as well as Woods's secret diary, revealing each of his misdeeds towards the guests. After another power outage, Trista suddenly disappears, causing the guests to suspect her as the murderer, and begin searching for her. As the search begins, Trista is found passed out in the foyer. Returning to the lobby, they discover Lois has also gone missing, leading them to believe she was the murderer. Hayley's husband, Derek, goes searching alone to find a cell phone signal to call the police. He is struck by an Emmy Award and pushed from one's of the mansion's balconies. The group decides to stick together as one, and suspect whoever leaves the group to be the true murderer. Searching several of the guests rooms, the award is found underneath Sorrento's bed. Lois is found in a ceiling vent, causing Sorrento to run from the room while being chased. The next morning, the police are called to the residence, and Sorrento is arrested. Beginning to pack her things, Trista decides to speak with Hayley about her feelings in having to anchor the news alone. She then intuitively discovers that Hayley is the true killer, leading her to pull a pistol on Trista. Hayley reveals to Trista that her life has been going downhill since she turned thirty-five years old. Sorrento had her successfully replaced as co-anchor with a younger woman. She also reveals that she had dated and depressingly broken up with West, and that she had ultimately paid Lois to persuade West to become a born again Christian, set on making amends with those he had done wrong. Hayley planned to kill West and frame Sorrento, but when the plan went awry she went on to murder Meghan, Lois and Derek as well. Taking Trista hostage, Hayley leads her to the edge of the island, intending to shoot her over the towering cliffs. Suddenly, Hayley is mysteriously shot in the back from an upstairs window, where she loses her balance and falls off the cliffs to her death. It is revealed that she was shot by Tony with a suppressed sniper rifle, who reveals that he still has a personal vendetta to kill Trista.